poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Transcripts
Here is the transcript for The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1. Narrator: A long time ago, There was a Legendary War between the Power Rangers and the Armada. Victory was theirs. But now, Dr. Eggman discovers a parallel dimension and plans to take over Earth and Cyberspace. Palutena the Goddess of Light gathers a new group of heroes to fight for the Prophecy of the Power Rangers Legacy, For they are Power Rangers Data Squad! The episode starts at Anistar City's Gym in the Kalos Region, Olympia warns Diantha of an incoming crisis from the future, Sensing the "black flames" will pull everyone inside those flames. Diantha: A disaster from the Future? Olympia: What form it will take is not clear. But still, I thought it would be best to warn you as the vision I had showed the swirling black flame consuming everyone and everything. It will affect people and heroes alike throughout the entire multiverse. Diantha: And you say Robbie and his friends are somehow involved? I'd like to please ask you just one more thing, what is the deep black eye you saw? Olympia: What I first saw with this, behold! Then, They begin to figure out who it was. Diantha: Could it be, Emerl?! Soon, They had no choice to see for themselves. (Digimon Fusion Theme Song Plays) Goku (V.O.): The Legend of the Black Shadow Ranger Part 1! The episode starts in "The Future", We see a flying ship is flying towards the Timenado. Future Emerl: Commander Emerl to home ship. Initiating final Timenado approach. Future Benson: (Via radio) Right behind you, Commander Emerl. Then, A Big ship come behind Future Emerl's ship. Future Benson: Skips, Muscle Man. Port and starboard war guns. Future Skips Yes, Sir. Muscle Man: Yes, Admiral. Future Benson: Pops! You're on top. Future Pops: Okay. At last, They come across ships that are coming their way. Future Emerl: Follow my lead! As they shoot some ships and head inside the Timenado base, They get gunned down by troops. Future Benson: Go, Go, Go! With Hi-Five Ghost in an exo-suit makes a way for the others. They get across and make it to the center of the timenado. Future Amy: Is that it? Future Mordecai: Amy, It's the temporal crystal. Future Emerl: Yeah, Now we destroy it! Yosh! Future Yoshi: Right. Soon, He gets off his hover-bike, Bazooka and aimed it at the crystal. Future Muscle Man: Uh yeah. Good job, Rangers. Mission Adjective Almost Accomplished. Not let our guard down for just one second. (gets shot and killed) Future Gang: MUSCLE MAN!!! Future Skips: Huh? (gets shot as well) Future Sunset: Over there! Then, All the men fired. Future Emerl: Take cover! Hi-Five Ghost: (gets shot) Future Rigby: Fives!!! As they hide behind a box, The troops killed Pops and fired at the barrier. Robbie Black: Seize fire! Then, Robbie Black came across the Time Portal Rangers. Robbie Black: Time Patrol Rangers, You're outnumbered! You know you totally stop this blood shed, Give up! Future Rigby: Hey, Traitor! How's Psycho Black's power holding up?! Robbie Black looks at his left hand, Which is part of Psycho Black, Gets angry and clenches it into a fist. A warp hole opens and out comes Cinch. Empress Cinch: (laughs evilly) You might want to listen to your little friend here, While you're still alive. Future Knuckles: Go stuff it, Cinch! Future Emerl: Yeah, You should chill out, You know! Forget all about erasing time business! Empress Cinch: "Chill out!?" Oh, I think I was pretty chilled out, When I went to prison because of Twilight and her friends little stunt back in the past, But I guess I should thank them for creating this wonderful weapon. Future Starlight: What're you talking about?! Empress Cinch: The Power Rangers Harmony Force are the ones who created the Timenado. Future Benson: What? Future Emerl: Shut up, You liar! Empress Cinch: Oh, I'm the liar? (laughing) That's a good one! Isn't that that right, Robbie? Robbie Black: Yeah, Hilarious. I know what you did, Emerl! And I'll never forgive you! Future Emerl: (gasps) Soon, A flashback begins showing Emerl on his knees. Past Robbie Diaz: Maybe I should go to Crystal Prep. Soon, Flashback ends just as Benson called. Future Benson: Commander Emerl! Future Emerl: It was such a long time ago! I didn't do anything. Future Benson: I don't need you to tell what you did. If we get of here, Could you and your team fix it? At last, Future Emerl nodded. Future Benson: Emerl, Fix this. That's an order. RAAAAH!!! Future Emerl: No, Admiral! Future Benson: Run! Run! (starts shooting forces) Future Emerl: No, Benson! Future Sunset: Emerl, We have to go! Future Emerl: But I can't just let Benson do it on his own! Future Knuckles: There's nothing we can do for him here! We have to go, Now! As Knuckles pulled Emerl, Who doesn't budge, He leaves him and eventually ran after them. Future Benson: This one's for Pops! And Skips! And Muscle Man! And Fives! One of Empress Cinch's solders hits a volleyball bomb at Benson, And it blows up as he died. Future Emerl: Benson... I won't let your sacrifice be in vain... I'll find a way to fix this, That's a promise. As he got inside his ship and took off when a black ship goes after him, The film now cut to Future Emerl's ship as he was preparing for time travel. The Supreme Kai of Time: Rangers, Thank goodness you made it out. Did you destroy the Timenado? Future Mordecai: Sorry to disappoint you, Supreme Kai of Time. But there's been a change of plan. Future Emerl: Mordo's right, Supreme Kai of Time. You gotta take us back to CHS, We have to fix this! The Supreme Kai of Time: I understand, Trunks should be calculating the time jump as soon as he can. Just then, Robbie Black's ship shows up and aims his gun at Future Emerl. Robbie Black: Stop that ship in the name of Lord Zamasu! Future Sunset: What happened to you, Robbie? How could you betray the Power Rangers Legacy, How could you work for him!? Robbie Black: I couldn't stay at Crystal Prep forever! I had to think about my career! Future Amy: How about your friends, You could possibly forget about your friends? Robbie Black: We're not friends, We haven't been friends for a long time! Then, The Time button shows up. Trunks: Rangers, The time course has been plotted. Robbie Black: You press that button and I will shoot you! Future Emerl: Hey, Robbie! GO AHEAD! As Future Emerl pressed the Time warp button, Future Robbie and Emerl fire each other as Emerl's ship goes faster. Meanwhile at the present, Robbie Diaz along with Serena were helping Twilight Sparkle babysit her baby niece, Flurry Heart while Dean Cadance and Shining Armor were working at Crystal Prep Academy. Robbie Diaz: Man, I gotta say, I can never get tried from this. Serena: I'll bet, Robbie. Helping Twilight babysit Flurry Heart never gets old. Twilight Sparkle: Are you having fun, Flurry? Flurry Heart: (cooing) Then, She started to walk up to Robbie wanting him to pick her up. Robbie Diaz: Aww, You want me to pick you up, Flurry? (picked her up) You know something, Flurry? I think that someday, That you will grow big and strong for a bright future ahead. Serena: She really likes you, Robbie. Twilight Sparkle: And you really had a way with babies. Robbie Diaz: Well, What can I say? I'm kinda good with this sort of thing. Flurry Heart: (giggling) At Cyberspace, Emerl and the other Rangers trained to fight and protect the Earth from Dr. Eggman. Emerl: Savage Sword, Shadow Slash! Cindy Vortex: (dodging the attack) Spring Blade, Spring Slash! As their weapons clashed, They were impressed at how they fought. Emerl: Wow, Cindy. I gotta admit, Your skills are getting better and better. Cindy Vortex: Thanks. You're skills aren't so bad as well, Emerl. Lucina: Karone, Think fast! Diamond Falchion, Diamond Slash! Karone Hammond: (looks behind and dodges) Crimson Sabar! Just as they trained, Palutena came to check on them. Amy Rose: Guys, Here comes Palutena. Princess Marina: I hope there's nothing wrong. Lady Palutena: Greetings, Rangers. How was your training so far? Emerl: It’s all under control, Palutena. We'll keep getting stronger and better than ever. Knuckles the Echidna: Well said, Buddy. The sooner we beat Eggman, The better. Then, Cindy Vortex did a wonderful job at training for the very first time. Cindy Vortex: Spring Blade, Double Spring Slash! Emerl: Divewing Keyblade and Savage Sword, Shadow Shield! As Emerl blocks with his weapons, Cindy was more impressed. Cindy Vortex: Not half bad, Emerl. Emerl: (chuckles) Thanks, Cindy. Just then, There was an alarm on the viewing global map. Gmerl: Hey, Guys! Check this out! Robbie Diaz: What's wrong, Gmerl? Sonic the Hedgehog: There's a futuristic spaceship coming at the clearing. Knuckles the Echidna: What'd ya think, Rob? Should we check it out? Robbie Diaz: You bet we are, Knuckles. Let's go. The camera moves up to the sky, Then, A meteor came out of nowhere and starts heading towards the park. As it heads towards the house, Muscle Man chainsaws a tree with Hi Five Ghost watching, Skips opens a sprinkler box and Pops is cutting a flower with a pair of scissors as his shadow moves and he turns to see the meteor. Scene cuts back to Mordecai and Rigby continuing to scrape paint off the steps. Mordecai: It's not like we can just keep being normal people forever, You know. Rigby: Whatever, You said that now. Ugh! Mordecai: I don't know, Man. But I just think it's something we really should be... Rigby sees the meteor heading towards them, Backs up and runs away. Rigby: RUN!!!! Mordecai sees Rigby running away. Mordecai: Dude, You can't run away from the future! He turns to see the meteor, Backs up and runs away, Then the meteor crashes the top of the house and lands on the ground, Moving towards them, As Mordecai and Rigby are still running, Mordecai pushes Rigby aside to escape from the meteor, Then the meteor comes to a stop next to a sprinkler, Then all of the sprinklers go off, Putting out the fire from the meteor, Making it sizzle. Mordecai: Get off, Dude. He pushes Rigby off, gets up and see the meteor unconsciously, Then two golf carts appear. Skips: You guys alright? Muscle Man: WHOOOOOOO!!!!! That was AWESOME! When Robbie and his friends got there, They can see everyone gathered. Benson: What the heck is going on, What did you do? Rigby: It wasn't us! Mordecai: (coughing) Fluttershy: You guys aren't hurt, Are you? Mordecai: No, We're alright, Fluttershy. But this meteor came out of nowhere. Hi-Five Ghost: Uh, I don't think that's a meteor, Guys. They all turn around, Then the steam disappears to reveal the spaceship. Rigby: Wooooooaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!! Gmerl: What is that? Pops: It looks like some sort of vehicle. Rigby: A spaceship!. (goes to the spaceship) There's gotta be a door somewhere. Benson: Rigby, No, Get away from there! Benson, Mordecai and the others come to the back of the spaceship. Mordecai: Dude, What are you doing?! Rigby: Relax, I just wanna check it out. (As the hatch steam appears, scaring him) Ahhhh!!! He runs back towards everyone, then the spaceship door starts to open. Muscle Man: (freaking out) I can't be abducted, Bros! I'm probe sensitive! Future Emerl pulls himself up with his hand, Falls down and lands on the ground while his team helped too. Rigby: (clueless) That's a weird looking alien. Mordecai: Dude, They look just like us. Benson: Yeah, But way cooler. Future Emerl: Help. The heroes help him up and they see a wound on his chest. Twilight Sparkle: (gasped) Mordecai: Oh, Geez. Benson: That doesn't look good. That's not good, Right? Skips: Uh-uh. Mordecai: Who are you? Future Emerl: It's me, Emerl. My team and I have traveled back from the future to seek your help. Muscle Man: But how can you be Emerl?! You look so awesome! Future Emerl: Thanks. I really grew into it. (coughs) The universe is on the verge of being destroyed. And it's all because you tried to help the Harmony Force Rangers by stopping Eggman. Mordecai, Rigby and Yoshi: What? Benson: What is he talking about? How can that be? Emerl, What did you do? Emerl: What? I didn't do nothing. Benson: Oh yeah, I'm sure. Muscle Man: Is this for real right now!? Pops: But I like the universe, Anti-Pops and I just got reincarnated earlier then millions of years. Future Yoshi: STOP TALKING! Future Emerl: (groans) Thanks, Yosh. (to the Data Squad Rangers) His failed plan was the genesis of a massive Timenado. Mordecai and Rigby: A Timenado? Twilight Sparkle and Starlight Glimmer: A Timenado? Benson: A Time-what? Skips: Timenado, A tornado that can travel through space in time. Come on, Benson, Keep up. Periwinkle: Sunset, Is there something you and the girls want to tell us? Sunset Shimmer: Well, I'm not sure, But I thought we just used our Harmony Powers for good thanks to Ransik? Future Amy: That's what I thought too, But it turns out what you did created something far more destructive. She press the button on her morpher to show everyone the image of the Timenado. Future Amy: The Timenado is the vinamin of great power. It's terminal energy creates portals through time. Normally harmless, But now it's been harnessed and weaponized by a mad-woman called Cinch. Rarity: Principle Cinch? From Crystal Prep? Applejack: The some Cinch that Ransik replaced her as new principal and got thrown in jail? Future Sunset: The one and only. Future Mordecai: Cinch is using the Timenado to suck up Earth's timeline. Entire pieces of the future is being erased. Portals starts appearing one after the other Ripping through the fabric of time until nothing is left. Years, Whole decades gone in an instant. The Time Patrol Rangers have been trying to stop it, But to no avail. With that warned, Future Emerl tried to get himself back on his feet with Sonic and Knuckles helping him. Future Emerl: Everyone, You need to go back in time to stop her from trying to change history or all of time will be erased. Rigby: Well, Why us? Mordecai: Yeah, Why don't you go back and stop it? Future Emerl: I was trying to, But getting shot kind of changed the plan. Skips: What happened? Who shot you? After taking a deep breath, Future Emerl lifts up his arm and moves to and points at Robbie. Future Emerl: It... Was him. Then, Everyone gasps. Emerl: You shot me?! Robbie Diaz: What? No, I didn't do anything. Muscle Man: Whoa, You guys stop being friends? With no questions answered, Everyone mumbles. Future Emerl: Emerl, Come here. (as Emerl comes to him) Closer. (grabs him to get him closer.) Don't... (groans) Don't make the same mistake I did. (coughs) Future Emerl: What do you mean? Then, He passes the Black Shadow chip into Emerl's hand Future Emerl: You have to use this chip, In order to control unlimited power, Even if it means losing your friends and Robbie, It's the only way to save the universe. Future Emerl passes out, The scene fades to the Data Squad Command Center, While Benson is pacing back and forth. Benson: This is crazy... It's crazy! What was he talking about? Time being destroyed?! I... I-I-I-I... Skips: Why don't you tell us about this Principle Cinch? Sunset Shimmer: Well, Twilight, Starlight and I have gone way back, She got replaced by Ransik on account of his role as our mentor when our friends including Mirage were Harmony Force Rangers. Muscle Man: Whoa! Wait, Ransik got accepted and she was rejected? But he doesn't know anything about anything! (to Ransik) No offence, Ransik. Ransik: None taken, But I have learned a lot thanks to Principal Celestia, Vice Principal Luna and Dean Cadance. Muscle Man: You must've gotten alot of rough times. Pinkie Pie: (eating a cupcake) Yep. Applejack: It's kind of a long story, Muscle Man. Lucina: But... what I want to know is, how much adventures that Harmony Force gone through in the past? Fluttershy: Oh, Everything! The memories, Treveling to other worlds, The times that we save the Earth from every villain we fought against... Rainbow Dash: Remember that time Twilight kept researching her books? (laughs and sighs) That was good times. Applejack: Yeah, For you, Maybe. Rarity: Oh, And, Applejack, Remember when we were chosen as Harmony Force Power Rangers by Ransik and learned a lot from other groups of Rangers? That turned out to be so much fun! Pinkie Pie: Remember the time it got blown up to smithereens?! With that questioned, Everyone just looked at her. Pinkie Pie: Wait, No, That was the worst. Applejack: We had a lot of good memories there, Though. That's what made us very special. Rest of the Girl's: Yeah... Pops: I don't understand. How can Robbie and Emerl stop being friends? Apple Bloom: I don't know, Pops. It just doesn't add up. What do you think, Cindy? Cindy Vortex: Beats me, Apple Bloom. But these Time Patrol Rangers are gonna need our help saving their timeline if we're gonna save ours. Hi Five Ghost: If they can't make it, Then you and me have no chance! Muscle Man: Yeah, Bro. What was the future you saying about you having to use some chip or something? Did Rob blow you away over some crazy secret? Emerl: Uh... What? No... I-I don't know! It must be something that happens in the future. Ransik: We must get Emerl's future counterpart to safety, Palutena and Pit have to be warned right away. Twilight Sparkle: Right, Ransik. Soon enough, Everyone came to the Cyberspace Command Center to warn Pit and Palutena. Robbie Diaz: Palutena, Pit, You guys here? Then, Palutena appeared from the light. Lady Palutena: What's wrong, Rangers? Robbie Diaz: We've got a major problem. Mordecai: We have future counterparts who need our help. Yoshi: They called themsevles the Time Patrol Power Rangers and their world is in gave danger. Digit: No way! Since when did they get all the way from their timeline to ours? Amy Rose: Well, They came here from Emerl's future counterpart's spaceship. Sunset Shimmer: Palutena, You must have a solution for this. How are we going to stop the Timenado? Lady Palutena: It will not be easy, Sunset. But as long as you all work together, You're sure to stop Empress Cinch and destroy the Timenado before all of space and time goes out of balance. The Supreme Kai of Time: (echoing) Then, We must form an alliance from all over the universe. Then, The Supreme Kai of Time, Alongside Trunks and Elder Kai came out from the portal. Mordecai: Woah! Who are these guys? Gmerl: I think they're from the future too. So, Robbie was the first to introduce himself to them. Robbie Diaz: Hey there, Welcome to Cyberspace's Data Squad Command Center. I'm Robbie Diaz, Leader of the Power Rangers Data Squad. Trunks: (shaking Robbie's hand) Nice to meet you, Robbie. I'm Trunks, I'm in charge of the Time Patrol. This here is the Supreme Kai of Time and Elder Kai. Elder Kai: A pleasure to meet you, Robin, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset, Amy, Atticus, Zoe, Starlight, Knuckles, Periwinkle, Sticks, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic, Sora, Rigby, Karone, Lucina, Marina, Kelly, Marty, Cindy, Trixie, Manic, Sonia, Slider, Coloratura, Gmerl, Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, Rarity, Applejack, Fluttershy, Spike, Maud Pie, Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle, Scootaloo, Babs Seed, Diamond Tiara, Silver Spoon, Blaze, Cosmo and Riku as well. Sonic the Hedgehog: So, What brings you guys here? The Supreme Kai of Time: We knew that Everyone from our timeline would be here. Where is Commander Emerl? Sweetie Belle: He's over there. (points at the recovery bed) He's unconscious, And he's not waking up yet. The Supreme Kai of Time: Don't worry, I'll heal him up as much as I can. (to Trunks) Trunks, Do you have the senzu bean with you? Trunks: Yes, Everything is in this bag. Elder Kai: Well then, Let's get cracking. Rigby: Senzu Bean? Twilight Sparkle: I think I've heard about them before, The Senzu Beans are grown by Korin in Korin Tower. When eaten, The consumer's energy and physical health are restored to their fullest, The effects are typically almost instantaneous for the recipient, Making these beans a great asset both in and out of battle. Starlight Glimmer: Wow, They do make great medicines. Spike: So ture, Starlight. After that, The Supreme Kai of Time healed up Future Emerl as Trunks came towards him. Trunks: Here, Emerl. Take this Senzu Bean. As Emerl took it, He eats it and begins to feel energetic once again. Future Emerl: Phew, That's much better. The Supreme Kai of Time: Commander Emerl, You've found the Data Squad Rangers. This might be our only chance to win this battle against Empress Cinch. Future Emerl: (signs) Yeah.... But we still have to deal with them. Sunset Shimmer: We'll do what we can to help save your timeline, We can all help each other. Applejack: Sunset's right, We Power Rangers always work together like we always do. Future Amy: Hold on, Guys. Starlight Glimmer: What, What's wrong? Future Serena: Well, We can't just take the risk on it just yet. The Supreme Kai of Time: She's right, This would be a bad time to run into more trouble like we did before. Sora: Hold on, What do you mean "Run into more Trouble"? Fluttershy: Didn't we usually protect our own timeline that way? Elder Kai: Well, This time, Fluttershy. The change involves a piece of history closely connected to your future counterparts, The world finailly found piece after being ravaged by Ivan Ooze when it was beset by a terrible tragedy. Karone Hammond: But how will we know when the time is right to save the future? The Supreme Kai of Time: Just stay calm and keep an eye out, Karone. This is the change we're talking about. Trunks: She's right, Just take a look at this. As Trunks shows everyone a video from his screen, They witnessed the flashback. The Flashback begins with Future Ransik making some final touches on the time machine. Future Ransik: Alight, All systems go. However as it started to lift up, It slowly stopped by dark magic. Future Ransik: What... what's going on, move! Then, Red glowing eye started to stare at him. The attacker powers up a kamehameha wave as Ransik gasped hopelessly. Robbie Black: It's the end for you, Ransik! He unleashes the wave, causing to destory the time machine along with Ransik as he smirked with triumph. With the flashback ended, Robbie and his friends were in shock. Sunset Shimmer: Oh no... Robbie from the future killed Ransik. The Supreme Kai of Time: You can see the problem... This Ransik should have used his time machine to go back and get help from you and the others.... But... That boy showed up and destroyed the machine before he could use it, Changing history.. Elder Kai: Egads. Time travel again, I certainly can't approve of that... Robbie Diaz: .... (in tears while running off) Serena: Robbie, Where're you going? As he went towards his room, Serena had to help him. Gmerl: Ouch.... I think this might be hard for him. Sora: Yeah.. The Supreme Kai of Time: Unlike our method of time correction, That time machince actually creates more timelines. Still, Ransik going into the past is part of the correct timeline. So, We have no choice but to protect it. Twilight Sparkle: But how would Ransik be killed by that boy now? Rigby: I'm with Twilight on this, Even Mordecai and I got ourselves involved on the timenado incident a long time ago. Elder Kai: You all did see the face of the boy who attacked Ransik, Right? Emerl: Yeah. Knuckles the Echidna: But... Who was that guy? He looked just like Robbie... Elder Kai: That's right, Knuckles. His name is Robbie Black, He does look just like Robbie. But his heart couldn't be more different, He is a loyal soldier to Empress Cinch. He and his troops wiped out the gods, humans and heroes from every universe, He's a truly terrifying foe to say the least. Rainbow Dash: (coming to Serena) Hey, Serena. You okay? Serena: I'm fine, Rainbow Dash. I was just thinking if Robbie and I wouldn't have a bright future together. Starlight Glimmer: There's always hope, We just have to keep looking deep inside ourselves. The Supreme Kai of Time: But there's no need to worry, Serena. You all won't be alone. Then, The portal opened up as Ryuko, Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus, Bolt, Sam, Max, Lucy, Ray, Hawk and Anna all came in. The Supreme Kai of Time: Since you know Ryuko and the Ninja Turtles, We've arranged for another group to help you. Leonardo: We're all in this together just like old times. At Eggman's Egg Carrier, Orbot and Cubot set the coordinates to the future. Orbot: The coordinates are set, Doc. Dr. Eggman: Excellent, Now, We can help Empress Cinch rule the future. Cubot: Are you sure it's a good idea, Doctor? Dr. Eggman: Of course it is, You idiot. Once we rule the future, The Rangers will die. And this time, Forever! So, The Egg Carrier was getting close to the future. As the Egg Carrier arrived at the palace of Empress Cinch, Dr. Eggman and his henchbots came out. Empress Cinch: Who are you? State your business! Dr. Eggman: No cause for alarm, Empress Cinch. I am Dr. Eggman, I am from the present. Empress Cinch: Go on, I'm listening. Dr. Eggman: The Power Rangers I tried to destroyed are joining the alliance with the Rangers you seek vengeance on. Empress Cinch: I see, And I take it you need my help? Dr. Eggman: Of course, Your highness. And if we work together, We'll rule the future without the Rangers getting in our way. Empress Cinch: Dr. Eggman, I like your style. Very well, It's all arranged. With the deal made, Dr. Eggman and Empress Cinch shook on it. Back at Cyberspace, Emerl's future counterpart revealed a prophecy of the Black Shadow Ranger. Future Emerl: As you can see, Everyone. There was a Legendary Warrior who always protected the universe, And here an image of the Legendary Warrior. As he showed them the image, Everyone was amazed. Scootaloo: Look, Emerl. Isn't that you? Emerl: Whoa... It is me. Future Sunset: Yes, That's before you became the Red Time Patrol Ranger. But in this world, You were destined to become the Black Shadow Ranger. Because you're the only Black Ranger capable of controlling the Darkness. Emerl: Hmmm, now that you have mentioned it, There was that one time I became a ranger just like that, but I've haven't been able to master it's power. Future Starlight: ???, . Category:TMNTHedgehog5 Category:Power Rangers Data Squad Category:Transcripts